Good Weekend
by Mash17
Summary: Just something short, in which Matt intends to have a good weekend... Apparently not as complete as I thought
1. Chapter 1

Good Weekend.

An: Just something small between studying for my Further Exam... Hope you like it!

* * *

The early morning sun seeped through the curtains. Matt Ryan rolled over, wiping the last of the sleep from his eyes. It was Saturday morning, and for the first time in weeks he hadn't been woken by the alarm to get up at some god-awful hour to go to work.

Smiling at his silent alarm, he picked up his phone and sent a quick message to his team.

_No Case. Don't worry about coming in._  
_Have a good weekend- M_

Settling back into the mattress, he prepared to spend his quiet morning relaxing.

There was movement beside him and Jen Mapplethorpe's sleepy face appeared beside his on the pillow. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his embrace.

"You can be very sweet when you put your mind to it," she told him. "I'm mean, 'Have a good weekend?"

"What?" he asked her, shifting slightly, a smile appearing on both of their faces. "I'm planning to have a good one, why shouldn't they?"

And he flipped her on to her back and proceeded to prove his point.

* * *

It's obvious that I like my fluff... Read and Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

OMG 2 chapters in 1 day... unheard of (for me anyway)

Disclaimer: must I go through this horror every time? Oh woe is I that does not have any ownership over the characters or plot or anything of thee greatest of show(e)s

* * *

He had the flowers, the wine, the soft music… and the sleeping girlfriend. Once again Matt's plan for a good/non-working weekend had been thwarted, this time by his own hand.

It hadn't been his intention to stay so late at work that Friday night, but as he sat down to answer one last email, a stack of paperwork had materialised on the desk, followed by requests for his team, reports, phone calls, more emails and the in depth conversation about nothing with his superiors.

After all that he'd faced was done, Matt drove home as quick as he could, speeding down streets and whipping around corners. Pulling into Jen's driveway, he jumped out of the car and bust through the front door, scattering his shoes, tie and jacket on the way, expecting Jen to walk around the corner to tell him to pick up his stuff.

He skidded into the

* * *

lounge, expecting to see her smiling face and welcoming arms, but instead of jumping up when he entered, the room was empty. Matt scowled. _Where was she?_ Putting the wine and flowers on the low table, he turned and wandered through the rest of the house. _God, I hope she wasn't called in_, he thought, turning the corner into the master bedroom.

And there she was, asleep on top of the covers, snoring slightly and snuggled up to Matt's pillow. He sat down beside her and gently moved her hair from her eyes, and wiped the tiniest amount of drool from her lips. She rolled onto her back slightly, and Matt saw the silver in her mouth. _When I tell her how beautiful she is when asleep I shouldn't mention the drool or the retainer_ he thought as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi" he whispered. She smiled up at him, sleep dazed and unaware of his musings. Suddenly she sat bolt upright.

"We had plans, didn't we?" she exclaimed, lisping slightly, worried that she may have ruined his plans.

Matt shook his head, "No plans… go back to sleep." He thought it better to let her get a good night sleep that have her lay awake all night, fretting about what she did or didn't do.

"Come to bed with me?" she asked, eyes already drooping, head falling back onto the pillows.

"In a minute." He promised, kissing her softly. Matt waited for her to slip off to dreamworld before standing and slowly returning to the kitchen and cleaning up the mess he had created.

Placing the flowers in her favourite vase, he returned to the bedroom to re-join his sleeping goddess. Matt undressed and slipped into the bed beside her. Immediately she rolled and threw her arms across his chest, engulfing him in the warmth and softness of her slumber. He had intended on staying awake for a while to watch her sleep, but the warmness of her embrace flowed over him in waves and soon he had joined her in the isle of dreams.

* * *

When Jen awoke the next morning, wrapped up in the warmth of her partner's arms, she was shocked and delighted to see the large bunch of roses in the vase beside her bed.

* * *

I wasn't intending on writing a squeal to GW, but i was inspired by the need to fill my days with endless CH fluff...

Just a question... Has anyone else noticed that I write Matt's POV way more often than Jen's, despite the fact that I'm a girl and should be able to write her better? Does anyone else find this, or should I just stop worrying and just let my FanFic Matt fulfill my endless dreams of a (semi-) perfect man?

Thoughts?

Love

One Worried Mash.


End file.
